Mi ángel Guardian
by Hinata Teikoku DenKare
Summary: Esa chica me intriga ¿por que se deja tratar así? ¿por que no hace nada? ¿si es Rica por que toma el autobús? Esto de verdad me hacia enojar. Este fic participa en el concurso "mundo alterno" del grupo de facebook Mundo "Fanfiction Naruhina"


**Declaimer: Los personajes de naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, este fic participa en el concurso "mundo alterno" del grupo de facebook Mundo "Fanfiction Naruhina".**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pareja principal: Naruto & Hinata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PD: posible mala ortografia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One Shot: Mi ángel ****Guardián**

* * *

><p>Era un día cansado, estaba realmente agotado me sentía fatigado y lo único que quería era descansar, ya era tarde y tenia que dormir al día siguiente iría a mi nueva escuela en konoha, no estaba muy emocionado por ello pero tenia que fingir ya que a mi padre le avían dado un puesto muy importante en una nueva empresa asociada a la empresa Hyuga y sabia que nos iría mejor, no digo que fuéramos pobres, pero este año me había portado bien y una pantalla plana con HD se vería de lujo en mi habitación ya que esta estaba muy grande y cómoda, y un deportivo del año ya que el que tenia era del año pasado y tenia planeado venderlo y comprarme uno mejor.<p>

Afortunadamente yo había tronado con Temari un mes después de que nos dieran la noticia a mi y mis hermanas Karin he Ino que nos mudaríamos, Karin se resigno pues apenas avía iniciado su relación con Jugo, y bueno Ino le daba lo mismo, para ella era mejor ya que avía quedado mal con su ex novio Shikamaru, así que la única afectada fue Karin.

Yo era el mayor de los tres, bueno solo le ganaba a Ino por unos minutos ya que somos fulanos tenia 19 años pero aun seguía en la prepa ya que en la escuela era pésimo y siempre estaba reprobando materias por eso me atrase tanto y me quede en tercero de prepa, Ino me rebaso y ella ya estaba para la universidad como doctora, y Karin estaba cursando segundo de prepa y también le interesaba la medicina, pero a mi interesaban otras cosas, yo sabía tocar la guitarra, el bajo y la batería ya que en la secundaria se me metió la loca idea de una banda con unos locos amigos, pero como salí bajo de promedio en tercer año me vi obligado por mis padres a dejarla y ahora me interesaban los deportes mi favorito el basquetbol.

Tenia planeado meterme al equipo de basquetbol en la escuela nueva y conseguir una beca pero era pésimo en la matemáticas y siempre reprobaba la materia y me la pasaba en cursos intensivos mi mama se sintió orgullosa cuando vio que pase este año con 6 esa pésima materia, le saque provecho a la relación que tenia con Temari pues ella era buenísima en las matemáticas pero pésima enseñando aun así se me quedo algo de sus esfuerzos.

Siempre avía estudiado en una escuela de gobierno pero mi papa insistió y nos inscribió en una de paga así que me avía un puesto mi nuevo uniforme que a simple vista se veía caro y lo era 25000 yenes por cada prenda, en total eran 4 prendas el pantalón negro, el chaleco color negro, la camiseta blanca con el emblema de la escuela en una esquina bordado y el sudadera azul marino, y una banda con el emblema de la escuela extra que no las podíamos acomodar en donde quisiera pensé que se me vería genial en la cabeza y así fue, ya era hora de ir a la escuela.

—Karin date prisa o te dejo ttebayo— le grite a mi hermana que ya se avía tardado en bajar.

—ya voy, ya voy—dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El uniforme de ella era igual al mío a excepción de su falda que era de cuadritos entrelazados blanco con negro y gris, ella se acomodo la banda en su brazo izquierdo.

—por dios Karin mejor ya solo déjate las bragas— le dije viendo lo corto de su falda, eso si yo era muy cuidadoso con mis hermanas y no permitirá que cualquiera tío con pantalones las estuviera manoseando, era como sobre protector pues así me habían criado mis padres, "siempre cuida a las damas en especial a tus hermanas" era lo que siempre me decía mi padre Minato.

—n-no fue mi c-culpa m-mi mama no me dio a m—medir la falda- me dijo roja como un tomate.

—hmp…como podré cuidarte si tu provocas a los hombres…dile a mama que te cambie la falda mmm una de monja se te vería mejor—le dije con mis sonrisa zurrona que siempre ago.

–URUZAI– me grito mientras me pegaba en mi cabeza con todas sus fuerzas con una venita en su cabeza haciendo que mi cara tocara el piso— YA VAMONOS QUE ES TARDE— volvió a gritar mientras se subía al copiloto de mi deportivo.

—Karin…que mala eres…eso me dolió mucho—le decía mientras me paraba y me frotaba mi cabecita rodee el carro y me subí, nos dirigimos al colegio.

—kosu… solo a mis padres se les ocurre inscribirnos cuando las clases ya han iniciado, ni siquiera termine de limpiar mi habitación— dijo Karin un poco molesta.

—jajajaja eso no es todo sino que el semestre en las escuelas de paga es más largo jajaja—me dije burlándome de su comentario.

-solo espero que no vuelvas a cursar tercero y te toque con migo- me dijo echándome una mirada desaprobatoria.

—no te preocupes Karin subiré mi promedio veras que seré tan way como mi padre ttebayo— le dije con una mano en pecho.

—eso espero, mira ya llegamos—

—woooooo, este colegio es enorme— dije mientras le echaba un vistazo al enorme portón que abría sus puertas dándonos la bienvenida, pase con mi deportivo rojo pero este se quedo corto, había autos de varios modelos inclusive del mismo año que el mío pero que eran mejores modelos.

—Naruto recuerda que tenemos que ir con la directora para que nos de nuestro horarios—.

—sí, sí, si deja me estaciono— me estacione y nos dirigimos a dirección.

Al entrar fuimos el centro de atención fue realmente incomodo pasar por lo pasillo de ese enorme colegio hasta dirección, ya que éramos nuevos, era obvio tener las miradas de todos cuando pasábamos, pude ver a Karin como escondía su rojo rostro con sus libros, trate de bajarlo por la fuerza pero solo conseguí que esta me mordiera la mano discretamente, empecé a escuchar silbidos de piropos todos eran de hombres pensé que se dirigían a Karin voltee para ver quiénes eran los tipos atrevidos que se atrevían a serle algo tan descortés a mi hermana, cuando voltee pude ver que todas las miradas se dirigían ahora a una linda chica, era un poco bajita, su cabello era negro azulado, largo tanto que casi le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos eran color perla y su piel era blanca, tan blanca como la nieve tenía una figura perfecta y su uniforme le sentaba bien a su cuerpo, su banda la tenía en el cuello, realmente era muy bonita.

Se detuvo frente a un casillero y empezó a sacar montones de libros y libretas, después de cerrarlo un tipo de cabello rojo se le acerco por atrás y le toqueteo el trasero, me asombre de aquel acto, pensé que la chica haría algo pero ella solo se quedo parada.

—feliz cumpleaños número 18… ¡perra!—le dijo aquel chico en voz alta, después se reunió con su grupo de amigos y empezó a reír en voz alta, la escuela entera le siguió, ella simplemente cerro su casillero con fuerza y salió lo más rápido que pudo, al pasar a lado de nosotros, juro haber visto sus hermosos ojos perlados llenarse de un liquido cristalino.

—jajaja… esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama?—pregunto una chica que estaba a lado de nosotros a sus amigas.

—Hinata… pero todos la conocen como Hiputa… jajaja—rio una de ellas—debe ser igual de perra que su

Hermana —volvió a reír aquella chica.

—mejor nos alejamos de ella o pensaran que somos iguales a ella—dijo otra.

—_Hinata, que lindo nombre_— pensé en ese momento.

Ya en la dirección.

-así que ustedes son los hermanos Uzumaki ¿no es así?

-hai- contestamos al unísono.

-bueno espero que presenten un buen desempeño a y ¿Naruto?- se dirigió a mi.

-h-hai-

-te asignaremos un tutor de matemáticas para arreglar ese problemita, tu padre me contó que fue un milagro que hallas pasado, Pásate mañana en la tarde por mi oficina, y… esfuércense por estar a la altura del colegio de Konoha- hizo una pausa y dio la orden de entrar a dos profesores- ellos serán sus profesores y tutores de clase… si tienen dudas acudan con ellos o con migo-.

—hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su profesor de historia— se presento ante nosotros y nos dirigió una sonrisa forzada, el hombre tenía el cabello plateado y un cubre bocas tapaba su boca—

—un gusto—dijo Karin con una reverencia y después me obligo a hacer lo mismo jalando mi cuello asía abajo.

—u-un gusto—dije reverenciado.

—yo soy Anko su profesora de biología—dijo tan fría que traje saliva y sin que Karin me obligara yo me incline.

—un placer Anko-sensei-—me intimide tanto que casi le suelto "Anko-sensei-sama" pero me aguante.

—bien Anko, Kakashi llévenlos a sus respectivas aulas— dio la orden la directora.

—disculpe directora quisiera hacerle una pregunta— dijo repentinamente Karin.

—Adelante—autorizo la directo.

— ¿Por qué hay una chica que se deja manosear por los hombres?—pregunto sin prudencia Karin, pero al parecer esa pregunta llamo la atención de la directora y los profesores.

—Te refieres a Hyuga Hinata… ¿verdad?—acertó la directora, esperen un minuto… ¿Hyuga?—esa chica… si esta escuela es la número 1 en toda Japón es porque ella sobrepaso la calificación máxima… pero… esa pobre chica está marcada por su familia— dijo con el rostro sombrío.

— ¿Marcada?—pregunte extrañado.

—No puedo decirte más… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan ustedes mismos?—nos sugirió la directora.

—Hyuga Hinata estará en el mismo salón que Uzumaki Naruto—informo Kakashi-sensei.

—ahí lo tienes—contesto la directora.

—gracias Tsunade-sama—dijo Karin haciendo una reverencia.

—dejen las formalidades por favor—dijo con una sonrisa.

Grave error porque no lo pude evitar.

-—si es así, nos vemos ba-chan-—solo sentí como Karin me golpeaba nuevamente y me jalaba de la oreja.

—TU NUNCA ENTIENDES VERDAD…DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO CHIQUITO Y YA MADURA — me gritaba mientras me jalaba de la oreja y me llevaba fuera de la oficina.

—b-ba-chan— un tic en ojo le había aparecido a la directora, mientras que a Kakashi y a Anko les resbalaba una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

><p>Kakashi-sensei me había enseñado mi casillero, note que alado estaba el casillero de aquella chica, en ella había una nota, me tome la molestia de tomarla y la leí.<p>

_"perra"_

Decía aquella nota, fruncí el seño y arrugue la nota, esto de verdad me hacia enojar.

* * *

><p>Casi sentí lastima de mi hermana cuando se fue con la loca de Anko-sensei, pero no podía hacer nada, llegamos al aula C-3 que se encontraba en el tercer piso de uno de los tantos edificios de la escuela.<p>

—ohao mis lindos estudiantes— oí decirle a los alumnos, ahora mis nuevos compañeros de clase.

—LLEGO TARDE DE NUEVO— volví escuchar gritar a una bola de estudiantes enojados.

—gomen… pero es que— estaba a punto de excusarse.

—ya sabemos, ya sabemos,"me perdí en el camino de la vida"- fue interrumpido por un chico.

—Admita que estaba leyendo libros eróticos otra vez— dijo otro.

—He…como…cuando…quien les dijo que yo-se escucho un Kakashi preocupado luego se acomodo la voz-

Ejem eso no importa hoy les tengo a un nuevo compañero de clase, por favor pasa — después de oír eso deslice la puerta y entre, mire al frente y me tope con un Kakashi sonrojado, mire alado y Observe a mis nuevos compañeros- su nombre es Naruto Namikaze y este año estudiara con nosotros, por favor toma asiento—y señalo el lugar vacío que estaba al fondo en la esquina me sorprendí al ver que alado de aquel lugar estaba esa linda chica ojiperla, le esboce una sonrisa, pero ella me ignoro por completo.

—Atrás del culo fácil—dijo una chica en voz alta, todos empezaron reír y ella oculto su rostro.

—Todo el mundo guarde silencio—ordeno Kakashi, me senté atrás de ella, en toda la clase no pude hacer otra cosa más que mirar a aquella chica que parecía sufrir por dentro.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días y el trato hacía es chica era detestable, tanto que de verdad me hacía enojar, socializar con las personas siempre se me fue fácil, pero no se me apetecía hablar con aquella gente que solo la manoseaban en cualquier momento, pero más me molestaba que ella no hiciera nada, al pasar los días solo pensaba en ella , tanto que siempre de camino a casa solo pensaba en aquella chica, un día la vi salir del salón de clases dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela tomando ¿el autobús? Si es de una familia de prestigio ¿Por qué toma el autobús?<p>

— ¡Naruto!—Ino salió inesperadamente de su auto, ¿Cuándo llego?— ¿Dónde está Karin?—pregunto emocionada.

—Aun no sale—le conteste sin perder de vista el autobús, vi que el letrero decía "x bosque de Konoha".

—bueno no importa… hoy es noche de chicas y me llevare a Karin… ¡iremos de compras!… dile a mi padre que llegaremos tarde a la cena de presentación con los Hyuga—grito emocionada aun qe no le prestaba atención a lo que decía.

— ¿Entonces tu esperas a Karin?—pregunte con prisa, quería alcanzar a la chica

—si yo la llevo a casa—mientras sacaba de su bolso su teléfono celular y escribía un mensaje supongo que para Karin.

— Bien —sin despedirme de ella corrí a mi auto y salí del colegio lo más rápido que pude, el autobús venia girando en una esquina y tire de la palanca acelerando más.

El autobús se detuvo en un callejón muy peligroso para una señorita, justamente ella bajo del autobús.

* * *

><p><em>Prov. Hinata<em>

Era una mañana fría como siempre, me levante y me puse mis pantuflas para ir directo al baño a asearme he ir a la escuela, no tenía muchos ánimos, en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ir a la escuela, no tenía ganas de nada, hace unos días fue mi cumpleaños número 18, realmente no estaba emocionada sabía el regalo de cumpleaños que me daría mi familia, y no era el mejor de todos.

Aquel día un chico que me toqueteo el trasero mientras sacaba mis libros del casillero, me entere que se llamaba Nagato y que era de quinto semestre. Pero no me importo en lo absoluto, aun que suene mal, ya estaba acostumbrada a estos tratos.

—hoy nos presentaremos con mi nuevo socio… Namikaze Minato, llega temprano y has un esfuerzo por comportarte como se debe— fueron mi _"buenos días" _por parte de mi padre antes de salir de casa.

Subí al autobús de siempre, odiaba usar mi coche porque siempre que lo llevo a la escuela lo ensucian de porquería y media, no me gusta tener chofer, prefiero el transporte público, cualquiera diría que para ser una heredera tendría que tener mayor seguridad, pero si yo desapareciera un día a mi padre le daría lo mismo, a excepción de hoy por su estúpida presentación.

Al llegar a la escuela inmediatamente empezaron a chiflarme y gritar cosa y media, todo dirigido a mí, pero yo… estaba acostumbrado.

Hoy había sido un día común y corriente para mí, todos los días era agredida por mis compañeros de clase y de otras más como Nagato.

La escuela era aburrida absolutamente, todos los temas me los sabía de memoria, durante un tiempo mi meta fue superar a todos y demostrar que yo era diferente a _ellos_ pero estaba pensando seriamente en dejarlo, aun que me esfuerce nunca cambiara la forma en la que todo el mundo me ve.

Un chico nuevo se sentaba atrás de mí, y durante todas las clases no dejo de verme, lo sé porque sentía su mirada en mi nuca, lo más seguro es que piense mal de mí, los rumores en esta escuela definitivamente son rápidos, así que decidí ignorarlo.

Hoy al salir de clases tome el mismo autobús de siempre, aun que mi padre me dijo que llegara temprano a esa horrenda mansión que según él se llama "hogar", decidí bajar antes, cada viernes asía lo mismo, me bajaba antes caminaba 2 cuadras más y me internaba en el bosque de konoha, aun que hoy era Lunes se me apeteció ir a "mi lugar", yo amaba ese lugar, a qui me podía sentir especial y única, ya que solamente yo conocía este lugar tan pacifico.

En el cual había un rio hermoso con una cascada de agua azul, me gustaba sentarme a la orilla del aquel rio y ponerme a pensar, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Si algún día alguien me preguntara ¿Qué piensas de tu mundo o sociedad? Yo contestaría algo como:

Somos seres inferiores y despreciables, necesitamos depender de alguien más para poder sobrevivir a este mundo de avaricia, lleno de odio, desprecio, ira y tristeza, en un mundo donde solo habita la traición, donde las familias felices son solo un cuento de hadas en el que quisieras estar, donde solo existe la supervivencia del más fuerte y el más débil llega a sobrevivir porque depende de alguien más, en este mundo solo puedes vivir tranquilo pisoteando a los demás como simples cucarachas , despreciar a los que menos tienen y besarle el culo a los grandes empresarios como lo hace el gobierno, pero como si alguien fuera a pedir mi opinión.

Aun que suene mal aborrezco a mi familia, mi padre no era la excepción ante aquel sentimiento, desde pequeña lo he visto apoderarse de las pertenencias de gente necesitada y cambiarlas por dinero, dinero con el que se compra todo lo que él quiera y nadie le dice nada, durante un tiempo yo gozaba de esos lujos, pero cuando supe cómo consigue aquel dinero y que algún día yo sería la responsable de ese horrible negocio me negué, al parecer esto le molesto tanto que casi termina desheredándome, pero me dio lo mismo. Nunca pensé que mi padre tomaría medidas drásticas ante mi comportamiento.

—Este lugar es muy peligroso ¿no crees?—me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz, me sorprendía que alguien conociera este lugar. Lo ignore por completo al ver que era el chico nuevo de la academia, se sentó a mi lado.

—hola… mi nombre es…—

—Uzumaki Naruto—termine su presentación, pero no dije nada más, el desconcertado dirigió su vista al lago, subí mis piernas hasta mi rostro y desvié mi mirada hacia la cascada, cerré los ojos y me dedique a escuchar el sonido del agua al caer, pero el volvió hablar preguntándome algo con lo fue muy directo.

— ¿Por qué dejas que te toquen así?— abrí mis ojos como plato— estoy seguro que no lo haces por gusto, se ve que no eres de ese tipo—estaba dispuesta a decirle que no le importaba y que se metiera en sus asuntos y que me dejara en paz, pero… no sé porque tuve la sensación de… desahogarme con él y contarle lo que mi padre… me había hecho.

—antes de que todo esto empezara… yo tenía una amiga… su nombre era Sakura… de verdad la quería mucho y nos cuidábamos entre las dos… ella quería salir con un tipo, Uchiha Sasuke, realmente estaba enamorada de él pero él no se interesaba en ella, cuando entramos a la academia Uchiha Sasuke empezó a mostrar un gran interés en mi y Sakura se molesto mucho conmigo por eso, aun que a mí no me gustaba Sasuke pero ella no podía entender eso y decidió que ya no podíamos al ver lo distanciadas que estábamos empezaron los rumores y en todos yo quedaba como la zorra que traiciono a su amiga—mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

— ¿Por eso te tratan así?—me pregunto el rubio yo negué con la cabeza.

—eso solo fue el comienzo… tiempo después Sasuke se me declaro frente a todos pero él no me dijo que yo le gustaba el me dijo que me amaba… yo lo rechace y eso le molesto mucho, al día siguiente, en cada rincón de la escuela… había fotografías mías y de él donde él y yo… —apreté con fuerza mis nudillos y me cara se puso roja de furia al recordar esas fotografías falsas donde él y yo estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales—Sakura se molesto mucho conmigo y si nuestra relación hubiese tenido esperanza alguna… se fue por el caño… Sakura se fue de la escuela al año siguiente… y todos afirmaron que fue por mi culpa… aun que yo sabía que no era verdad… de un día para otro los hombres empezaron a tratarme de esa manera y las mujeres solo hablaban mal de mí—.

— ¿Por qué no te cambiaste de escuela?—pregunto el rubio.

—mi padre no me lo permitió—

— ¿por qué?

—Por que fue mi padre él que le pago a Sasuke para hacer todo eso—conteste con rabia, él abrió los ojos como plato, pude ver su expresión de confusión, ¿por qué un padre aria eso? Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo.

—Mi padre quería controlarme para ser la heredera ya que mis hermanos no son aptos para aquel cargo—.

—¿Por qué no?—me pregunto casi a gritos.

—Mi hermano Neji se reveló ante mi padre… también estaba en desacuerdo… él fue egoísta conmigo y con Hanabi y se fue de la casa… lo último que supe de él es que asalto una joyería y ahora está en la cárcel cumpliendo una sentencia de 20 años… aun que estoy segura que también fue mi padre el que causo todo… mi hermana Hanabi se caso muy joven, mi padre no hizo mucho en su caso y me dejo a mí la herencia de su empresa obligándome a hacer lo que él diga cuando él diga—finalice casi con lagrimas con mis ojos.

—mi padre no permitiría tal cosa… en realidad ni siquiera permitirían que te tratáramos como lo hacen los demás… me preocupas al igual que a mi hermana Karin y ambos queremos ayudarte se que dirás que es imposible pero quiero hacerlo, no importa las consecuencias—me aseguro, sus ojos eran tan azules, casi como el mismísimo cielo, sus cabellos eran rubios como los rayos del sol y su piel tostada, desde hace mucho tiempo que no me fijaba en los chicos y no les daba un criterio decente la mayoría eran asqueroso y inmaduros para mí, pero él parecía ser diferente, a simple vista no parecía majadero o que le gustara sobrepasarse con las chicas y el hecho de querer ayudarme me hacía verlo de otra manera, pero no podía confiar en él, no del todo, no podía confiar en él.

—por favor… confía en mí—le pidió el rubio—déjame ser… tu ángel guardián—me sorprendí por sus palabras, solamente había una persona que me decía eso "yo soy tu ángel guardián" pero mi madre había muerto hace años y yo me quede desprotegida, mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas una vez más, él me tomo la mano, se sentía cálida y me hacía sentir protegida—prometo no lastimar…prometo protegerte ante todo… prometo ser tu consolación… prometo no dejarte sola—levante mi vista y lo vi directamente a los ojos, las ganas de llorar me ganaron y me acurruque en su pecho él me permitió llorar en su regazo y tubo la molestia de susurrarme al oído que todo estaba bien, por primera vez después de hace mucho tiempo sentí algo en mi corazón que no era odio ni rencor y mucho menos tristeza.

Esa sensación de paz volvió a mí y la seguridad de tener… un ángel guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic no lo anuncie por falta de tiempo, espero y les guste y únanse al grupo, es muy bueno y encuentras buenos fics :D<strong>

**La pregunta del millon... **

**Merece reviews?**


End file.
